Generally speaking, people recognize the need to dispense different types of materials under different types of circumstances. One useful type of dispenser is commonly known as a caulk gun. Generally speaking, the caulk gun has a plunger which pushes material out of a tube in response to pressure applied by a user against a trigger. Those skilled in the art will recognize that this so-called caulk gun arrangement is not limited to the application of caulk. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,563 to Marchitto et al. discloses a dispenser gun suitable for distributing insecticidal gels and/or pastes in a desired manner. Although beneficial in certain respects, the Marchitto et al. dispenser gun leaves room for improvement in other respects.